nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Fortress Timeline
The timeline of the new-universe zombies map Zombie Fortress, please note that this is a simply non-canon nand fan-made alrernative TF2 timeline written in 2010. 1968 B.C. *A alien spaceship filled with Australium falls on the pre-historical island of Australia. 1769 *Australia is discovered by the United Kingdom 1783 *The Australians and the British discover the 473N.115.69, which they call it the Australium 1789 *December 13: the Australians create the Wonder Weapons. *December 15: the rebel group of australians use the wonder weapons to kill all the british invaders, making Australia be a free country. 1830 *June 10: Redmond and Blutarch Mann are born in London 1849 *June 18: Zepheniah Mann dies, leaving half of their land for his two twin sons. *June 20: Redmond and Blutarch hires mercenaries (including Abraham Lincoln) to kill each other, so they have a entire land for themselves, starting the war between RED & BLU. 1850 *By this year, the war between RED & BLU begin 1889 *April: Adolf Hitler is born in Austria 1898 *The australians try to conquer the moon, but they seem to have failed 1900 *April 1st: Wallace Mann is born in Sydney, in Australia. 1916 *The Loch Ness Monster destroy more than 40 german ships that were trying to invade England. 1923 *Ellen, most known as the TF2 Announcer is born in somewhere in Britain. 1925 *Albert Stüttgart is born in Stuttgart, Germany. 1928 *Tavish DeGroot is born in Ullapool in Scotland 1931 *The nazi party in Germany begins 1933 *Nikolas BigViapan is born in Moscow 1937 *On the nazi zombies world, Dr. Edward Richtofen and Doctor Maxis starts to build teleporters that lead to another dimension. 1939 *World War II begins. *January 13: Delmond Conagher is born in Texas. 1945 *September 1: WWII ends *September 3: Richtofen and Schuster are teleported to Griffin Station *September 4: Dr. Schuster is teleported to the Team Fortress 2 world, where he is brutally murdered by Saxton Hale when he arrives at 2fort. 1957 *Scientists discover the '''zombifiying'' power of the Australium 1965 *Miss Puling is hired by Mann Co. 1967 *Wallace Mann joins the BLU Team in search for power *Wallace tries to kill Blutarch Mann to assume his place, but he fails and moves to the RED Team accused of treason. 1968 *The war between RED & BLU ''re-begins, the Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper and the Spy are hired by both teams to fight to death for money. *The setting of Team Fortress 2. *Delmond Conagher starts developing the Wreck-It Chip for the BLU Team. 1972 *Gray Mann, the lost twin brother of Redmond and BLutarch kill them both to seize both enterprises, Mann vs. Machine begins. 1973 *Mann vs. Machine ends, Gray is defeated, Wallace Mann replaces Redmond as the new RED Team leader, while Blutarch is secretly ressurected by a special machine. 1975 *January: the RED Team takes a high mass of Australium from the rest of the spaceship to build the Doomsday Rocket, that also appears on the Doomsday Map on TF2. *December 19: Dellmond Conagher finishes the Wreck-it Chip he was developing for more than 2 years. *December 21: the Rocket is ready to launch, however, a part of the rocket's carcass explode and leaks Australium, zombifiying everyone in the base, giving the begin to the map. *December 22: the gang use the Wreck-It chip to fire the Doomsday Rocket on earth, completely destroying the entire RED and BLU Team, '''the Team Fortress war is finally over.' 2012 *Estimated year to begin again the war between RED & BLU. 2168 *Team Fortress Classic possibly takes place in this year